


Werewolf

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi lupi [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Magic-Users, Short One Shot, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Mai far arrabbiare una strega.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Howling in the dark” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 785.★ Prompt/Traccia: 2. A fa arrabbiare B, una/o strega/stregone, e viene maledetto, diventando un licantropo.





	Werewolf

Werewolf

 

La luce delle lampade illuminavano la stanza dai riflessi blu scuri.

“Perché non mi lasci vivere la mia vita?! Qualsiasi cosa io provi, per te è sempre sbagliata!” gridò Paul.

"Sto cercando di proteggerti!" ribatté Brianne. Si sfilò il cappello da mago e lo appoggiò sul tavolo.

Gli occhi azzurri d’immensi lupi dipinti sulle pareti sembravano fissarli, le finestre erano a forma di goccia e creavano delle lacrime sotto di essi.

“Ne ho avuto abbastanza della tua protezione! Posso stare due ore senza di te!” sbraitò Paul.

"Non urlare contro di me!" ringhiò Brianne.

La luce del tramonto, deformata dal vetro, filtrava sempre di meno, lasciando il posto alla luce argentea della luna.

< Non osare sfidare una strega… Non osare… > intimò mentalmente Brianne.

Paul si diresse verso la porta, si voltò e le gridò: “Lasciami libero per un po’!”.      

“È questo che vuoi? Essere libero?” chiese Brianne.

< Oggi è una notte di luna piena > pensò. Iniziò a bisbigliare una formula a mezza bocca.

“Che diamine stai dicendo? Alza la voce” la richiamò Paul. Cercò di aprire la porta e vide che era bloccato, cercò di forzare la maniglia, premendo il piede contro la porta. “Ci mancava solo questa. Non è neanche chiusa a chiave” si lamentò.

< Non sarei dovuto venire a vivere in questa casa stramaledetta casa strana > pensò.

La luce della luna si rifletté nei suoi occhi e lui s’irrigidì, mentre le sue pupille si dilatavano.

< Così piena… luminosa… Bellissima… Sembra sempre più vicina, come se mi richiamasse a sé >. Una scossa di dolore risalì lungo la sua spina dorsale e cadde a terra carponi, con un gemito.

“Cos…” biascicò, riprendendo fiato.

Cominciò a sentire un formicolio lungo tutto il corpo; guardò una peluria nera ricoprire le sue braccia mentre i suoi capelli crescevano, ricoprendo la sua schiena.

< Cosa? > pensò, mentre la peluria istantanea ricopriva porzioni sempre più vaste della sua cute.

Brianne lo guardò dimenarsi per terra con aria compiaciuta.

< I miei incantesimi non solo sono potenti, ma anche parecchio rapidi. Mi dispiace per te, hai sfidato la strega sbagliata > rifletté.

< Che cosa mi sta succedendo? > pensò Paul. Sentì i peli crescere sulle sue gambe, i suoi pantaloni diventarono fastidiosi. Sentì la stessa sensazione sul petto e sullo stomaco, e la camicia e la giacca divennero sempre più strette finché non si strapparono e caddero per terra. Seguiti dai pantaloni, i lembi di stoffa scivolarono sul pavimento.

< Sono nudo e peloso > pensò Paul, singhiozzando.

“Oh, su. Sei così dolce quando giaci lì a terra, terrorizzato.

Ti sembra, però, il modo di farti vedere da me? Così non crederò mai che non hai bisogno della mia protezione” lo derise Brianne.

< Resterò un ammasso di peli per sempre? > si chiese Paul.

Sussultò, mentre un’altra scossa di dolore si dipartiva dalle dita dei piedi e delle mani, le sue dita tremavano, mentre le unghie si annerivano e si ripiegavano su loro stesse.

< Oh... mio... > pensò, timoroso. Uno schiocco lo fece sobbalzare, e guardò la sua mano. Il suo pollice era saltato all'indietro sulla sua mano, che aveva cominciato a crescere.

" _AAAAGGGHH_!" gridò di dolore.

 Le sue gambe e i suoi piedi stavano cominciando a cambiare, i suoi talloni si allungavano su per le sue gambe e i suoi piedi facevano quasi la stessa cosa delle sue mani. Si spostarono e cambiarono finché Paul non si ritrovò con quattro zampe.

< Si può sapere cosa mi sta succedendo?! > pensò.

Una fitta acuta nella sua schiena lo fece strillare. La spina dorsale gli aveva colpito la pelle, mentre sopra i glutei stava scivolando fuori un’escrescenza di carne che si stava ricoprendo a sua volta di peli.

I denti gli si allungarono, mentre dimenava la coda. Si voltò con movimenti dolorosi e impallidì.

"Sto diventando... un lupo?!" gridò. Gemette, sentendo che la mascella gli dava delle fitte sempre più forti. Sentì lo stridio delle ossa, mentre veniva colto dall’agonia dovuta al suo naso e alla sua bocca che si tramutavano in un muso, tendendosi e modificandosi.

Gli cambiò l’intera dentatura, mentre i denti precedenti, tranne quelli già cresciuti, cadevano a terra, macchiando il pavimento di sangue. Gocce di sudore erano già precipitate sulle mattonelle circolari.

I resti dei suoi vestiti erano scomparsi.

 Il lupo mannaro si scrollò, scuotendo i lunghi peli, guaendo piano.

“Ora sei libero…. Quando ti sarai stanco, vedrai, sarai tu a tornare da me” disse Brianne. Aprì la porta, piegando le labbra in un ghigno.

Il lupo mannaro corse fuori, ululando, dirigendosi velocemente verso le montagne. Il vento lo sferzava, mentre accelerava sempre di più sulle sue nuove zampe, sotto la luce della luna piena.

 


End file.
